Murder?
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki is investigating a mysterious cause to why the girl's of Garderobe are lying everywhere along the halls. Could it have a connection to her worsest fear? ShizNat humour


**Murder? **

_My worst fears have been answered. _

Every corner she turned, her eyes were filled with terror. The halls were empty. It was never like this at Garderobe- she knew something was wrong.

_The day is not even over and there's no one here. There are no classes or any events today. Could it be…? _

What caught her attention was the hand that curling around the corner. Rushing to the scene, she saw a girl crawling across the tile. "…H-head…mast…" she whispered faintly before she collapsed.

Natsuki watch in horror as her eyes travels from the girl down the hall. Countless of bodies were scattered along the walls and floor. She was careful to avoid the victims as she steadily walked through the dismal, ransacked halls. Among every hall she saw girls slumped against the walls or lying on the ground, but what caught her attention more was the red stains on their faces.

_This is far worse then I imagined. Where are the teachers? _

A murmur from a girl huddled behind the lockers caught her attention. "Irina!" The headmaster yelled, running to the fetal positioned girl who's eyes were traumatized with fear. "Irina…?" the girl didn't respond. Her skin was pale white and she looked so frail a gust of wind could knock her over.

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this. _

Picking up speed, the headmaster sprinted down the halls; encountering countless of other students and teachers who fell victim of the tragedy.

_I pray that my suspicions are not right… _

She caught sight of a familiar short haired brunette woman was propped against the wall. "Steinberg!" the woman was able to lift her head looking over at the blunette woman running towards her.

"H..Head…master…"

_She's still alive, this must be recent… _

"…it…it's…" Yukariko breathed in slowly, her hands shaking unsteady. Noticing the red stain at Yukariko's neck, Natsuki hesitated sucking in her breath.

"Who, who was it?" Natsuki's heart began to race waiting for the response.

"…it… it was…her…" Yukariko pointed over at the door which lead to Natsuki's office. Teacher passed at Natsuki's feet, as the bluenette clenched her fists hard.

_No, no it can't be…_

The doors burst open sending a thunderous roar echoing down the walls. The bright light shined in behind the woman, causing Natsuki to eye the room.

_It's dark, she must be here. _

"I see you've come" the voice hummed in shadows. Catching sight of the figure, Natsuki raced towards the shadows only to find that it was gone.

"Come back here!" Natsuki screamed in frustration, only to be cut off by the doors shutting in the distance.

"Now, now, your not going to get away from me" the voice echoed around the room. Everywhere she turned, darkness was there and the figure too.

"Out from the shadows, show yourself!" Natsuki shouted out loud only to find her voice bouncing at her in all directions.

_Damn, I can't see a thing. I need light… _

Feeling her way around, she found the curtain and pulled it away letting a great amount of light into the room. Slowly, but surely, with every curtain she pulled the room became brighter and brighter until there was only a bit of shadow left. "Your trapped"

"Ah, it seems I am" the figure laughed hysterically.

"It's over, give yourself up…" Natsuki waited for the figure to emerge from the shadows before her. "…Shizuru…"

The woman smiled calmly, she held her hands together standing in a proper manner. "It ends now Shizuru…" Natsuki fist was held towards the brunette whose posture did not hinder. "…you can't beat her record"

"But Natsuki, I almost have"

"Is that why you went around Garderobe kissing every girl, just to beat your Oneesama's record"

"Why yes, and I'm just one girl away…" Giggled the brunette, walking seductively towards the headmaster who continued to stand in her position.

"Oh no your not…" Shizuru frowned in disbelief stopping on the spot. Walking up to the column, Natsuki rubbed her fingers against Shizuru's lips revealing a red stain on her fingers. "I know you took it, hand over Ahn Lu's lipstick"

"But Natsuki!" Shizuru whined in complaint.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the brunette to give in and surprisingly she did. After handing over the lipstick, which was thrown aside, she was embraced by the younger girl, around the hips. "If I'm going to be the last one…" Natsuki hummed huskily inching her face closer to Shizuru's own "…I want to taste the girl's lips and nothing else" brushing her lips along Shizuru's own she placed a gentle kiss upon the column's lips.

Shizuru, having been surprised by this, deepened the kiss bringing the headmaster in closer. The feeling of Shizuru's lips peeked the headmater's excitement. Moving her hands down past Shizuru's hips, the later broke away for a second smiling seductively. "Ara, but Natsuki, I should be the one who starts the kiss and…" embracing the blunette in a deep kiss, her hands wondered down to the woman's pants.

**---Next day--- **

Shizuru smiled in triumph over at the plaque being hanged on the wall.

"Most girls kissed in a day: Viola Shizuru" turning her head around, she was met by a pair of jaded eyes.

"Ara, Natsuki was the finishing touch to this record" Natsuki smiled warmly at Shizuru's comment. "That's why I posted the pictures of us doing it all around the school" Gleamed the wine eyed column dashing off in joy, leaving Natsuki turning 10 shades of red.

"SHIZURU!!!!!!"

**End **

**Author: Just something to keep me occupied. I'll be starting the next chapter of 'Oneechan' soon; I've added Yukino as a choice for the poll so remember to not forget too vote. Read and review if you enjoyed this and stay tuned!**


End file.
